Doddridge County, West Virginia
Doddridge County is a county located in the U.S. state of West Virginia. As of 2000, the population is 7,403. Its county seat is West Union6. Doddridge County was created in 1845 from parts of Harrison, Tyler, Ritchie, and Lewis Counties, and named for Phillip Doddridge, a distinguished statesman of Western Virginia, who spent the greater part of his life in Brooke County, West Virginia. Doddridge County is the home county of J. H. Diss DeBar, who designed the Great Seal and Coat of Arms of West Virginia. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 830 km² (320 sq mi). 830 km² (320 sq mi) of it is land and 0 km² (0 sq mi) of it (0.02%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 50 * West Virginia Route 18 * West Virginia Route 23 Adjacent Counties *Wetzel County (north) *Harrison County (east) *Lewis County (southeast) *Gilmer County (south) *Ritchie County (west) *Tyler County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 7,403 people, 2,845 households, and 2,102 families residing in the county. The population density was 9/km² (23/sq mi). There were 3,661 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (11/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.31% White, 0.27% Black or African American, 0.31% Native American, 0.15% Asian, 0.14% from other races, and 0.82% from two or more races. 0.57% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,845 households out of which 32.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.30% were married couples living together, 10.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.10% were non-families. 22.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.00% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 26.60% from 25 to 44, 25.10% from 45 to 64, and 14.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 101.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,744, and the median income for a family was $30,502. Males had a median income of $26,902 versus $20,250 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,507. About 15.30% of families and 19.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.00% of those under age 18 and 13.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Center Point *New Milton *Smithburg *West Union External links *Doddridge County Public Library *Doddridge County Fair Commission, Inc. *Doddridge County Community Foundation *WVGenWeb Doddridge County *WVU Doddridge County Extension Service See also *North Bend Rail Trail Category:Doddridge County, West Virginia Category:Counties of West Virginia Category:Established in 1845 Category:Northwestern Turnpike